La última bebida de cereza
by Glow 241O
Summary: La bebida del momento de Konoha que nuestra kunoichi de la arena quiere probar, pero parece que alguien se ha adelantado y ha comprado la última que quedaba. "Estúpido vago, quiero la bebida y voy a tenerla." [Two-Shot M] [ShikaTema]
1. La última bebida de cereza

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola! Hace mucho que no publico nada y vengo con un nuevo FanFic de mi pareja preferida, ShikaTema. De verdad que los adoro y si soy sincera Shikamaru me tiene algo obsesionada xD, esa sensualidad no es normal señores, no lo es. _

**PostData: **_Si os gusta ésta pareja, administro una página de Facebook genial donde colgamos un montón de fotos ShikaTema, sobre Shikadai y más. La página se llama "Shikatema A Love Story" por si estáis interesados. _

_Sin más, un saludo y espero que os agrade la historia._

* * *

**La última bebida de cereza.**

**Pov Temari.**

No era raro que la gente me viera por las calles de Konoha, acostumbraba a pasearme por allí últimamente debido al clima, era agradable. Me apetecían unos dangos y salí del hotel para comprar unos y quizás alguna bebida de cereza, nunca la había tomado y era la sensación del momento en Konoha, espero que no estén agotadas.

Entré a la tienda y agradecí enormemente el frescor que había dentro, pues en pleno verano aunque Konoha era un clima agradable, el calor se apoderaba de la ciudad, y no quiero pensar cómo se está en Suna. Me encamino a comprar unos dangos ya hechos, no me apetece esperar... Un momento ¿Ese no es él? Noto una especie de angustia en mi estómago y el calor que se me había ido al entrar a la tienda, vuelve al verlo a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, vago?— Se gira para mirarme y le veo bebiéndose a por lo que había venido. —E-esa bebida...— Miro el estante y está vacío. ¡Era la última! Frunzo el ceño y antes de que pueda decir algo más me sonríe y me guiña un ojo de tal manera que mi corazón da un vuelco y me quedo estática ahí mismo. Ríe por lo bajo y me pasa por mi izquierda para ir a la caja.

Tartamudeo sin decir nada coherente siguiéndolo con la mirada, girando mi cuerpo para ver como se marchaba por al puerta después de pagar la bebida. —¡Estúpido!— Grito para mí, pero desgraciadamente el vendedor me escuchó y me miró algo cabreado. Agacho la cabeza y voy a él para pagar los dangos, después del numerito que he montado, qué menos que compensar.

Salgo de la tienda con los dangos envueltos en papel transparente y los pego a mi pecho sin llegar a chafarlos. Suspiro resignada y busco con la mirada a ese estúpido niño, mocoso y engreído que me ha robado la última bebida que quedaba en la maldita tienda. Lo diviso sentado en un banco no muy lejos de allí y me encamino hacia él.

—Bebé llorón ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy, o qué?— Sus ojos están cerrados, al igual que su boca, respira tranquilamente por la nariz y eso me estorba de sobremanera. ¿A qué tanto pasotismo? Bufo y me siento a su lado en el banco, abre un ojos para mirarme y sonríe.

—¿Qué tal todo?— Me pregunta, pero ni si quiera me digno a mirarle.

—Mal, me va mal porque he ido a comprar una maldita bebida de cereza y me has quitado la última.— Conforme iba hablando, mi voz se iba apagando pues noté algo en mis piernas y a mitad de la frase miré hacia ellas y me encontré con una lata de la bebida que quería. —¿Qué es ésto?— Pregunto tomándola en mis manos y mirándole.

—Me compré dos, porque eran las que quedaban, pero te regalo una.— Se estira en el banco y posteriormente guarda sus manos en los bolsillos mirándome con desgana. —Vamos, no me seas problemática y bebétela, es un regalo.— Bosteza y alza la vista hacia el cielo, mirando las nubes como de costumbre.

—N-no voy a aceptarlo porque...— Tartamudeo de nuevo sin tener en realidad nada que decir ¿Qué narices me pasa?

—¿Por qué? No tienes argumentos, tú la quieres yo te la doy, fin. Deja de ser tan problemática.— Se incorpora en el asiento y se gira un poco para quedar mirándome.

Cada vez estoy más nerviosa, no es que sea por él; será el calor ¿Verdad? Suspiro y abro la lata con algo de resignación pero agradeciéndole mentalmente el poder probar ésta estúpida bebida que tenía a todo el mundo loco. Le doy un pequeño sorbo y la saboreo, noto su mirada en mí, expectante de mi reacción dado a mi ímpetu por querer probar la bebida.

—Emh...— Doy otro sorbo y vuelvo a saborearla lentamente, haciendo pequeños chasquidos con la lengua, los cuales no pasan desapercibidos por el ninja de las sombras y se empieza a reír por lo bajito.

—¿Te gusta o no, mujer?— Ladea la cabeza con esa estúpida sonrisa, me quedo mirándole y sin quererlo me hundo en sus ojos increíblemente negros. Hago un amago de hablar, intentar salir de ese extraño trance en el que me ha hecho caer pero su dedo rozando mi labio superior me sobresalta más de lo que hubiera esperado.

—¡Lo siento!— Me disculpo al ver que le he manchado todo su peto verde. Él vuelve a reír y suspira intentando limpiarse con la mano.

—Sólo quería limpiarte un poco de bebida que tenías en la boca.— Agacho la cabeza avergonzada y al hacerlo miro que yo también me he manchado de la estúpida bebida que si lo llego a saber ni me molesto en abrir.

—Da igual, si yo también me he manchado.— Le imito intentando limpiarme con la mano, pero lo dejo estar, ya se secará con le calor del Sol.

—Eres muy problemática ¿Por qué te has quedado embobada?— Me pregunta con cara de curiosidad. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? "Shikamaru me he quedado embobada con tus ojos, me he perdido en ellos y creo que estoy enam..." Me sobresalto de mi mismo pensamiento. Le miro y miro al suelo repetidas veces, tratando de ocultar mi evidente sonrojo. Sostengo la bebida en las manos y la aprieto con fuerza al notar su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Sabes Temari? Me gusta estar contigo, me siento bien.— Su mano rodea mis hombros y su cuello acuna mi cabeza, me quedo ahí inmóvil durante lo que llegué a pensar que fueron minutos.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo.— Lo que quiero decir como algo natural y de forma desinteresada, suena como un susurro de bebé mezclado con el nerviosismo de una quinceañera declarándose por primera vez a algún profesor mayor que ella. Pero en éste caso era una mujer de 20 años queriendo declararse a un estúpido niño de 17. —Shikamaru yo...— Las palabras se ahogan en mi garganta y me refugio en el hueco de su cuello, hundiendo mi rostro en él, intentando ocultarme del mundo y de él por ser tan estúpida de haberme enamorado como cualquier otra persona.

Noto sus brazos rodear mi cintura, pegándome más a él; un intento de hacerme sentir que no estoy sola supongo. Su respiración se apodera de mi sentido auditivo y se me eriza la piel al notarla tan cerca de mi oreja. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y paso mis manos por su pecho rodeando así su cuello, abrazándome a él.

—Me gustas, Temari.— Su susurro me hace perder el sentido y la noción del tiempo. Trago saliva y con una lágrima en el ojo diestro me separo de su amarre para enfrentarme a él, aunque no tardo en volver a cerrar los ojos fuertemente para intentar concentrarme en darle una respuesta; respuesta que nunca llegó pues mis labios se sellan con los suyos.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y mi respiración se corta en seco. Sin tener control de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se cierran y me pego a él aún más. Mi lengua le pide permiso para entrar en su boca y así poder encontrarse con la suya y para mi sorpresa él accede a darme ese gusto. Un jadeo se me escapa cuando sus manos me agarran más fuerte la cintura y me hacen quedar encima de él, en aquel banco.

—Shikamaru... ¿Qu-qué...?— Tartamudeo de nuevo como una idiota mirándole sonrojada, tanto que los tomates tendrían envidia de mi cara en este instante. Él ríe y me baja de sus piernas, volviendo a ponerme a su lado.

—Disuclpa, es que llevo mucho tiempo...— Me sonrojo al pensar en lo que está pensando, aparto la mirada y trago saliva. Vuelvo a mirarle y tiene los ojos cerrados con el rostro orientado hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes.

—P-podemos ir a mi hotel.— Sin siquiera aliento, lo digo de carrerilla. Le miro de reojo y me sonrojo aún más al ver como sus ojos se abren de golpe y sus mejillas se tornan de un gracioso tono rosado.

—Pero, no pretendo que tú... Si no quieres está bien por mí, quiero decir...— Le callo con un beso, le tomo la mano y nos levantamos del banco.

De camino al hotel busco una papelera para tirar la lata de cereza que anteriormente Shikamaru compró y los dangos derretidos y pastosos por el calor. Sonrío y la miro detenidamente antes de echarla. Ésta bebida será la sensación de Konoha en éste momento, pero para mí vas a ser indispensable durante mucho, mucho tiempo... Tiro la lata y troto hasta donde se encuentra Shikamaru.

Al llegar al hotel y cerrar la puerta, sus manos agarran mi cintura y nuestros labios vuelven a fundirse, pero ésta vez con una pasión que jamás habría pensado que tendría por nadie.

* * *

_¡Hola caracolas! Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño Fic sobre mi pareja preferida. Si recibo comentarios y alertas, quizás haga una segunda parte... Y supongo que ya sabréis de que tratará kukukú... De lo que pasa después de que se cierre la puerta del hotel. ¡Muahahá!_

_Sin más, me despido._

_Un abrazo de chocolate y muchos besitos de dulce de leche. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo hot si me dejáis algún que otro comentario!_


	2. Cuando se cierra la puerta

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola! Hace mucho que no publico nada y vengo con un nuevo FanFic de mi pareja preferida, ShikaTema. De verdad que los adoro y si soy sincera Shikamaru me tiene algo obsesionada xD, esa sensualidad no es normal señores, no lo es._

**PostData: **_Si os gusta ésta pareja, administro una página de Facebook genial donde colgamos un montón de fotos ShikaTema, sobre Shikadai y más. La página se llama "Shikatema A Love Story" por si estáis interesados._

_Sin más, un saludo y espero que os agrade la historia._

* * *

**La última bebida de cereza. II**

**Cuando se cierran la puerta de la habitación del hotel.**

**Pov Temari.**

Me duelen los labios y supongo que los tengo hinchados y rojos debido al beso que ahora mismo nos estamos dando el ser más perezoso que he conocido nunca y yo. ¿Quién me diría a mí que iba a acabar perdiendo mi virginidad a los 20 años y con un estúpido niño tres años más joven que yo? Me sobresalto al notar que mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo debido a que él me ha amarrado de mi parte trasera y por inercia rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, notando un sospechoso bulto que choca contra mi bajo vientre. Me sonrojo pero no me detengo, no quiero que ésto pare y no quiero ni si quiera pensar en parar.

Mis manos rodean su cuello y paso mis labios por su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su oreja descubierta debido a que su cabello aún está recogido en esa coleta que le hace ver increíblemente atractivo. Muerdo la parte superior de su oreja y paso mi lengua por ésta hasta llegar al cuello, donde hago disimuladas marcas succionando su piel, escuchando de su boca un irresistible jadeo que me hace volver a besarle con más pasión aún que antes.

Caminando hacia atrás, sus piernas chocan contra la barra metálica de la cama de hotel donde esa noche dormí pensando que sería un día cualquiera, como todos los días que he estado en Konoha.

Shikamaru cae y yo sobre él, sentándome sobre su prominente erección, la cual hace que de mis labios se escape una pícara sonrisa. Me hace gracia ver lo que provoco en él, pero supongo que también se sentirá bien al saber lo que provoca en mí, pues comienzo a moverme lentamente sobre él, pasando mis manos por su torso. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser un niño. La muerte de su padre y posteriormente la de Asuma le hicieron crecer tanto como persona que me sorprendí de su capacidad por saber llevar toda esa situación, y dejando a un lado lo mental; no podía hablar de su físico sin que algo me inundara de calor todo mi cuerpo y me estremeciera de pensar en todas esas horas que pasa entrenando sudado y sin camiseta.

Un escalofrío me recorre y bajo mi mirada hacia el estorboso peto y en general toda la parte superior que tapaba su espléndido torso. Trago saliva duramente y ante su atenta mirada me deshago de mi mitad superior, quedando en prenda interior ante él. Me sonrojo y frunzo un poco el ceño.

—¿Miras algo? Pues a mí también me gustaría mirar.— Me inclino hacia él y paso mis manos por su pecho, desabrochando el peto y ayudada por él, desnudando su torso.

Su sonrojo es evidente, lo que hace que mi cuerpo se caliente más. Mis caderas, que parecen haberse despedido de la conexión con mi cerebro, comienzan a moverse solas sobre él; mi boca besaba su cuello por cuenta propia y mis manos deshacen la coleta para dejar su cabello suelo, quedando éste por sus hombros. Me quedo mirándolo por unos segundos ¿Se puede ser más hermoso? Él también me mira y nos quedamos así por lo que parecieron minutos, río y vuelvo a devorar su boca, entrelazando mi lengua con la suya.

Noto de repente unas manos recorriendo mis pechos y estrujándolos con fuerza. Los leves jadeos que mi boca producía debido al gusto, se convierten en un vergonzoso gemido que me hace ver tan vulnerable ante él que me enfada, pero dentro de mí, me gusta. Su rostro se hunde en mi escote y comienza con cortos besos entre mis pechos, pasando tímidamente a morder la parte superior de mi izquierdo, suelto otro gemido y noto su sonrisa victoriosa en mi carne.

—Eres tan idiota...— Digo entre un suspiro y un gemido, cogiendo su cabeza y hundiéndola más en mi escote, quería sentir más, quería que hiciera más.

Él suelta una pequeña risa y noto sus manos en mi espalda, desabrochando con dificultad el broche de la prenda que tapaba lo que parecía que ansiaba ver. Río y le miro con sarcasmo.

—¿Puedes, bebé?— Lo desabrocha y me lo quita de un tirón, cogiendo mis pechos, los junta y comienza a pasar su lengua por los dos. Mi cara de embobada y mis ojos dilatados por la excitación hablan por mí pues, mis cuerdas vocales no emiten otra cosa que gemidos, jadeos y sonidos inexplicables. —Shikamaru...— En un lento movimiento, pasa su lengua desde mis pechos, por mi cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a mi boca, donde le recibo gustosamente.

Me mueve para quedar él encima de mí, odio ser así de vulnerable, pero cuando tienes tus sentidos atrofiados por la presencia de un ser tan increíble ante ti, es normal que tu cuerpo no reaccione como querrías.

Sus manos me dejan y hago un quejido sonoro ¿Qué hace? Le miro refunfuñando y se ríe. Comienza a desabrochar su pantalón y trago saliva duramente, me quedo embobada al ver cómo se deja el pantalón a medio bajar, dejándome una agradable vista de su bóxer color azulado con una abultada erección dentro de éste. Me muerdo el labio inferior y le sigo con la mirada. Sus manos van a parar a mi falda, de la cual se deshace rápidamente, dejándome con mis mallas de rejilla y mi ropa íntima.

—Estás muy sexy con esas mallas.— Me sonrojo tanto que no puede evitar reírse. Su índice recorre mi intimidad con descaro y sus ojos se posan sobre mis pechos.

Me cubro la cara con ambas manos al ver cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a mi parte íntima, soltando un sonoro gemido al notar su lengua pasar por mi intimidad cubierta aún por la ropa.

—Shika... E-espera.— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si lo único que quiero es que siga, éste placer es tan increíble que hace que mi vello se erice.

Mis manos destapan mi cara para poder observarle mejor, no iba a permitir parecer una estúpida cría de dieciséis años a su merced. Así que me incorporo mejor, medio sentándome y me deleito la vista embobada en sus ojos que me miran mientras vuelve a pasar su erótica lengua por mi intimidad. Sonríe al verme con cara de tanto placer y cierra los ojos haciéndome disfrutar aún más haciendo presión con su lengua en el punto débil de mi intimidad. Me muerdo el dedo índice por inercia.

—Señorita Temari.— Me llama con una voz increíblemente sexy mientras me quita las mallas y se deshace de su pantalón, quedando los dos en ropa interior.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto casi inaudiblemente, pues se ha posado sobre mí mordiéndome la oreja y lamiendo mi clavícula, y debido a esa pose, nuestras intimidades se rozan y no ayuda que él mueva sus caderas simulando la penetración, haciendo fuerza en mi bajo vientre excitandome más y más.

—Te estás acostando con alguien 3 años más pequeño que tú, y está ganando.— Antes de siquiera poder responder o reprochar algo, noté dos de sus dedos entrando en mi intimidad, lo que me hicieron arquear la espalda y gemir su nombre mirándole sonrojada. Su sonrisa triunfal me molestaba pero me excitaba que fuera así y que lo fuera sólo conmigo.

Comienza a mover sus dedos deliciosamente rápido dentro de mí, mis gemidos sonoros los calla con un beso, mordiéndome los labios haciendo que se me hincharan aún más, pero no me importa.

—C-callate y sigue.— Él ríe y acata la orden, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién iba ganando? Sonrío con soberbia y cierro los ojos notando el placer que me brindaba.

Mis cejas se arquean en modo súplica cuando me noto vacía, pues había sacado sus dedos de mí. Sonríe y vuelve a acercarse a mi oído.

—Tranquila, ahora viene algo mejor.— Me susurra de una manera tan ronca que me derrito.

Se quita el bóxer y me quedo mirando su erección embobada. Él me mira a mí y se rasca la nuca con vergüenza, sonriendo tímidamente, dejando una espléndida vista ante mis ojos; su cuerpo desnudo, erecto y su brazo detrás de su cabeza haciendo que sus pectorales y músculos se notaran más aún. Me relamo los labios y me quito la ropa que me queda tirándola por ahí, junto con toda la demás. Me abalanzo sobre él pillándolo por sorpresa y caemos a la cama de nuevo, ésta vez yo encima.

—Dame eso mejor que dices que viene, Nara.— Ríe y su expresión pasa de risa a placer cuando comienzo a sentarme encima de él lentamente.

Nuestros rostros van cambiando poco a poco a cada vez más placer. Mis ojos se ponen en blanco y mi espalda se arquea, dejandole una -supongo-, bonita vista de mis pechos. Tomo como un sí el que los agarrara y los apretara con fuerza.

—Dios, Temari.— Jadea entre dientes. Mueve su cadera para entrar más dentro de mí, lo que me hace soltar un ahogado gemido entre dolor y placer.

—Du-duele un poco.— Aprieto los dientes y él se incorpora para besarme la mejilla.

—Cuando quieras... P-pero no tardes.— Su agitada respiración me hace notar que está tan o más excitado que yo.

—Eres un bebé impaciente y llorón.— Lamo sus labios y desato su locura, pues de una fuerte embestida, agarra fuertemente mi cadera y se hunde dentro de mí por completo.

Mi boca comienza a gemir por si sola al notar su erección entrar y salir de mí con esa increíble lentitud que hace que mi cordura se esfume. Nuestros cuerpos ruedan quedando él de nuevo encima de mí y yo a su merced. Toma mis piernas y las separa para tener así mejor acceso a mí, sus gruñidos de placer hacen que junto con todas las sensaciones que me hace sentir, mi mente vuele y se quede en blanco. Jamás pensé que el sexo podría llegar a hacerme sentir de ésta manera.

—¿Te gusta, Temari?— Yo asiento embobada ante su aspecto. Su sudado cabello cae por sus hombros y su frente, supongo que yo estoy más o menos igual pues él me mira también embobado, le sonrío y él se inclina para besarme sin dejar de moverse dentro de mí.

—Creo que voy a correrme.— Aprieto mis dientes y me agarro a sus hombros, posteriormente rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo pego más a mí, gimiendo en su oído palabras inexplicables. Sonríe y suelta una pequeña risa de soberbia, si supiera cuánto me pone que haga eso, lo estaría haciendo todo le día.

Se separa de mí y mis brazos caen a cada lado de mi cabeza, dejándome hacer por él. Agarra mis piernas y las pone encima de sus hombros, incrementando así la penetración con una sensación que no había notado en todo el rato que llevábamos haciéndolo.

—E-está muy dentro.— Mis ojos se abren de la impresión y mi cuerpo se tensa por el placer, el orgasmo está peligrosamente cerca.

Mis paredes se estrechan y noto su erección algo más dura que antes. Cierro los ojos notando una extraña electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi bajo vientre, los movimientos de Shikamaru se incrementan y mis ojos se ponen en blanco, arqueo mi espalda y en un segundo, me encuentro con un hilo de baba cayendo desde mi boca y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, si ésto es el orgasmo, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento cuando me desfogo sola.

—Dios mío...— Susurro de placer, dejando caer mi agotado cuerpo en la cama, sintiendo aún al vago de Shikamaru entrar y salir de mí, queriendo llegar a donde yo había llegado.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente y sale de mí antes de terminar. Suelta un gruñido cuando poso mi mano en su miembro, masturbándolo para que pudiera acabar con más placer, derramando esa viscosa esencia blanca en todo mi vientre y salpicando por mi pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas comienzan a calmarse conforme pasan los segundos; segundos que nos los pasamos mirándonos sin saber qué hacer o decir. Mi mano aún estaba posada en su miembro ya menos duro y sus manos aún sostenían fuertemente mis piernas. Carraspeé y aparté la mirada sonrojada hacia mi barriga, pues la esencia que derramó estaba comenzando a secarse y formaba una especie de mancha pegajosa en mi piel, era algo asqueroso. El ríe tímidamente y coge una sábana blanca de la cama que estaba por el suelo, usándola de toalla para limpiarme. Le sonrío.

—¿Qué pasa?— Me pregunta avergonzado tirando la sábana de nuevo al suelo y tumbándose a mi lado.

—Nada, me gustas mucho, Shikamaru.— Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho y él rodea mi cintura con su brazo, me siento protegida y cómoda en él.

—Pues yo creo que te quiero.— Me quedo mirando la nada ante sus palabras y al cabo de un mili segundo le miro a él, quien está hipnotizado con las manecillas del reloj que hay enfrente de la cama. Sin dudar le doy un beso en la mejilla y hago que vuelva al mundo real. Me mira esperando respuesta.

—Yo también, te quiero.— Me sonríe y me besa la frente, haciendo me sentir una seguridad que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir.

Siempre he tenido que ser la fuerte, la madre-hermana de la casa pero por ésta vez podía relajarme, a partir de ahora sé que no estoy sola, tengo a alguien que puede cuidar de mí, que sabe cómo soy y me complementa. Me quedo embobada mirando como Shikamaru se ha quedado dormido.

—Quizás todo ésto sea un poco... problemático, niño llorón.— Sonrío y cierro los ojos esperando que el sueño se apodere de mí, mañana sería un día nuevo donde tendría que explicarles a mis hermanos que iba a venir mucho más a Konoha desde ahora.

* * *

_¡Holi! Espero que os haya gustado éste segundo capítulo de mi adorada pareja ShikaTema. La verdad es que no me ha costado hacerlo aunque fuera "hot" pues, la música ayuda mucho jajaja, hace que mis palabras salgan solas. _

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo._

_Y mi agradecimiento especial a __ por animarme a que hiciera la segunda parte. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado y espero no haberte decepcionado con éste. _

_También quiero agradecer a _**Dairen-Ryuu-Hino**_ de DeviantArt por apoyarme y animarme también a que continuara con la historia. ¡De verdad es un gusto leerte!_

_Sin más me despido muy contenta de tener dos adorables personitas que me apoyan. ¡Un besito de chocolate con leche! Porque el chocolate negro no me gusta, jajaja._

_Nos seguiremos leyendo._


End file.
